


Magic

by sourpatchedkid



Series: Special Chapter of @__jonginnie's Tweetfics [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I tried my best, M/M, continuation of a tweetfic, part 70
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatchedkid/pseuds/sourpatchedkid
Summary: Part LXX from @__jonginnie's tweetfic: Engineers-And if you were to ask meAfter all that we've been throughStill believe in magic?Well yes, I do.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Special Chapter of @__jonginnie's Tweetfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046905
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> HI PLS BE KIND TO ME I DIDN'T BETA THIS HAHAHAHA
> 
> 1\. Tweet me @__jonginnie (yes two underscores!)  
> 2\. Let me know your favorite quote, line, scenes!!  
> 3\. My DMs are open!!!!!!!
> 
> Comment??? Enjoy????? Thank you!!!!!!!!!!

Seri Lee and Dowoon Byun met in college. They were both twenty-year-olds, majoring in Psychology at the University of the Philippines in the year nineteen something. Shortly after graduation, just three months into their relationship, Dowoon proposed. In six months, they had their first child Minseok. Just a year later, there was Junmyeon. Barely nine months later, there was Yixing. Another two years later, there was Kyungsoo and a year after that, there was Baekhyun. 

Six years and five children later, Seri and Dowoon’s lives were far from what they thought it would. On their first date, they thought they’d only have two children. _Max. So they can be each other’s best friends growing up._ But things don’t always go the way they’ve planned. They loved each other too much to stop at two and before they knew it, five rowdy boys completed their household, with each character filling them with love in more ways than one. Life wasn’t always easy especially with children whose appetites are double their sizes. Seri was a housewife and Dowoon was just beginning his life in a clinic as a Psychologist. It wasn’t always easy. In fact, for most of their lives, everything was _just right._

But they were loved. Boy, was the Byun household full of love. Everything they did centered on doing it for love. It was something that both Seri and Dowoon agreed upon at the beginning of their marriage. For the character and development of a child is based on how much love they are nurtured in or the lack of it. The Byuns made sure to always center on the former. 

_This was the love and example that they had for all five boys growing up._

And even when they decided to go their separate ways, twenty-three years later, the boys knew that it was out of love. _Because mom and dad only knew how to love and nothing else._

This was what ran through Baekhyun’s head the moment he sent back his engagement ring to his former-fiance, Chanyeol. 

_“Because I love you.”_ He said over the phone. Out of the million ways to break-up with somebody, Baekhyun chose to do it over the phone. He asked his brother, Kyungsoo, to bring the ring to Chanyeol a day later. _“Because I have to. Because things are hard and I’m not sure where we’ll go from here. Because I love you, Chanyeol. Only because I love you.”_

He was answered with silence and then a sigh. All ten years of his only relationship went down the drain through a two-minute phone call. He was playing with the ring on his finger which seemingly feels unfamiliar then as anxiously waited for an answer. A minute later, he hears a sob. 

_“Okay.”_ Before the phone call, Baekhyun was decided that he wanted an out; that he didn’t want to be in the relationship anymore but he didn’t realize that he was just so full of himself--so angry and desperate--that he failed to look at their situation with love. To Baekhyun, a relationship was a give and take. A 50/50. But life isn’t ideal and so is their relationship. Humans make mistakes and things can more often than not be hard. At that point, he thought all he did was give and it was unfair that he wasn’t receiving so his best solution is to give up. 

_“Okay?”_ He repeated, unsure if he heard it right or if Chanyeol said something blurred in between the lines of begging. The latter was what Baekhyun wanted. 

_“I’m sorry I can’t be what you need, baby.”_ Chanyeol said, crying although subtly. _“Be happy, okay?”_

And then that was it. All ten years were gone with a phone call. Angrily, he demands Kyungsoo to give back the ring despite his family begging him to think about it harder. Chanyeol’s dad just passed, they were in a tricky financial situation, his brothers were still in school-- all these fell on Baekhyun’s deaf ears and before he knew it, Chanyeol has given him back his ring too. 

His house was beginning to close in on him from that day forward so he decided to move out for a bit and stay with his dad. His dad who often moved countries just to explore met him in Japan. A tad bit closer to Korea but he said that he didn’t want his other son, Yixing, to feel like he was hovering. So they met in the busy city of Tokyo where Baekhyun spent nearly two months drunk off his ass with his dad’s money. Papa Byun didn’t mind. Baekhyun was the baby of the family. He was everybody’s baby. Whatever he needed, he would give. In fact, in the course of those months, he never said anything. He just let him be. The only time Papa Byun gave him a piece of advice was when he was at the airport, waiting for his flight to visit his brother, Yixing. 

_“Anak, kapag nagmamahal, hindi palaging pantay. Minsan sosobra ka, minsan kulang siya. Minsan baliktad. But that’s why we love though, right? So we can help them grow and so they can help us grow to the best versions of ourselves.”_ Papa Byun pulled his baby boy to his chest, kissing the top of his head before patting his back to usher him to the departure gate. _“When we love, we don’t ask for anything in return. We just do.”_

When he came back home after being three months away from his mother, Mama Byun was waiting for him by their gate, arms crossed in front of her chest, and a knowing smile on her lips.

 _“I love you, you know that right?”_ She said first, kissing both of his cheeks. _“I love you kahit bugnutin ka, kahit napaka moody mo, kahit may pagka-spoiled ka. I love you because and in spite of that. I think that’s true love though, right?”_

Baekhyun chuckled, he can only imagine the many anecdotes his Papa phoned his Mama for. He kisses the top of her head and walks past her. As he was entering their house, his mama says again,

 _“Papa and I’s story has run its course. Universe ang nagsabi saamin non, hindi kami ang nagdesisyon.”_ Mama Byun pauses, unsure of how to say the next phrase. _“Wag kang pala-desisyon. Ang relasyon para sa dalawang tao, hindi para sa isa lang. It’s not a give and take, anak. It’s just giving. It’s what love is about--our ability to give more than what a person deserves.”_

When Baekhyun decided he was going to reach out and apologize, Chanyeol was far-off to another country with a different cell number and social media accounts. You see, what Baekhyun missed in his calculation of _pagiinarte,_ was that he wasn’t the only one going to get hurt. Chanyeol was too. He knew all too well that Chanyeol wasn’t the person to take revenge on him and that his best resolve was to be as far away from him as possible. How lucky is Baekhyun to still be the priority of the person he broke?

“Hi.” It’s six years later since their breakup and three years since they last saw each other. “Hi, Chanyeol.”

Shake-Shack was the last place he thought they’d ever see each other. In fact, he didn’t really think they were ever going to but here they are, both in tight jeans and a polo shirt-- a little overdressed for a fast-food restaurant— hair obviously fixed as if they’ve spent the entire morning at the salon.

“Hi, Baek.”

In Chanyeol’s head, the scene unfolds like this—he sees Baekhyun pull up his car at the parking lot and then, the whole world pauses. _Silence._ Less than a minute ago, Jongin and Sehun were bickering over a piece of fry and it was really taking all of him not to scream at the two but everything was quiet. In fact, there was a static noise that filled in the silence when Baekhyun entered Shake-Shack. _Slowly_ and then all of a sudden, Baekhyun was in front of him. The static is gone and the first thing he hears is Baekhyun’s voice— “Hi, Chanyeol.”

When the world resumes its movement, Chanyeol sees two figures fly out of their seats to jump into Baekhyun’s arms. Two six foot something man children jumping onto Baekhyun’s five foot something figure. It’s a funny sight and _what a sight to behold,_ Chanyeol thinks.

_“Kuya B!”  
“Totoo ka nga!”_

Baekhyun fixates his attention to the two boys. He’s gripping onto their backs like some sort of children as he grins from ear to ear.

“Gwapo ah!” He beams. “Tumangkad pa yata kayo lalo? Lalo ka na!” He nudges Sehun.

“Totoo ka nga, kuya. Akala ko sina-scam lang kami ni kuya Chanyeol eh.” Sehun laughs, going back to his seat across Chanyeol. Jongin does too and that only leaves Baekhyun to sit in the last available space—next to Chanyeol.

“Grabeng awkward! Feeling tinder date?” Jongin jokes, earning a glare from his older brother.

Baekhyun sits next to Chanyeol and politely bows his head a little to say _hello._ There’s a small space between them— _a safe space for the feelings they need to sort out—_ where Baekhyun places his wallet and keys.

“How long have you guys been here?” Baekhyun asks. “Akin ba ‘to?” He points to the other tray next to Chanyeol. The latter only nods and continues to eat his burger.

“Two months na halos. Pauwi na din kami tomorrow. Buti nga naisip ni kuya na ipakita ka samin eh.” Jongin says through a mouthful of burger. Chanyeol widens his eyes at him and murmurs, _manners please._

Baekhyun chuckles, leaning a little to Chanyeol.

“Napaka-kuya pa rin talaga.” But he also has fries in his mouth and as if some sort of reflex, Chanyeol’s index finger reaches his protruding cheek and shakes his head.

“Ikaw din. Don’t talk when your mouth if full.”

“Napaka.” Baekhyun laughs, hitting him lightly. _Landi._

The conversation flows smoothly from there. Somehow, some way they lose the gap in between. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s arm on his back as he leans lightly. Their legs are permanently glued together. It’s Baekhyun who does the talking—he asks, prods, and listens to the Park brothers—while Chanyeol just listens to the whole scene in front of him unfold. Nearly six years ago, he didn’t think this was going to be possible.

For the lot of his life, he has only loved one person and even when that was over and he met different people to date, he couldn’t find the perfect person who loved his brothers as much as he loved them. But there was Baekhyun—laughing, smiling, joking, and often giving friendly lectures about life.

“Do you guys wanna get coffee?” Baekhyun asks. They’ve been at Shake-Shack for the last two hours and he could use some caffeine.

“Pwede naman.” Chanyeol answers. “Kunin ko lang kotse sa apartment. Dyan lang naman sa corner.”

“Naglakad lang kayo?”

“Oo, kuya!” Sehun pouts. “Pinaglakad kami niyan. Isang block lang daw eh ang haba-haba nung block.”

Baekhyun laughs and then turns to Chanyeol with a fake glare.

“Ikaw naman. Paalis na sila, pinahirapan mo pa.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at the two boys in front of him.

“Kayo ha,” he warns. “Nakahanap kayo ng kakampi.”

The boys grin at him sheepishly. No, it wasn’t that they needed a _kakampi._ Jongin and Sehun can very well take down their eldest brother by just the two of them. After all, he was the _most pikon_ out of the Parks. It’s a surprise how he can endure Baekhyun’s playfulness then and now.

They agreed to take Baekhyun’s car to the nearest patisserie near Baekhyun’s place. Funny enough, his apartment was just two blocks away from Chanyeol’s which earned the both of them a banter full of “ _pero ngayon lang kayo nagkita?”_ and _“and arte naman!”_ To which, Chanyeol would just say, _“Some things take time, boys.”_

And Chanyeol wasn’t wrong because if he and Baekhyun met shortly after they matched on Tinder or after Baekhyun reached out to him, he doesn’t think he’ll be this comfortable. No matter the history. But because of the late night phone calls and the constant exchange of texts, the subtle flirting, the consistent Instagram replies—his hand finds its way on top Baekhyun’s thigh, comfortably resting under the coffee table in their semi-first date. Baekhyun, on the other hand, is leaning almost all of his body on Chanyeol. Everything feels normal despite the massive change. Nearly sixteen years ago, no one would have thought to bring up the situation. They would have swept it under the rug until they can both peek at it to joke about it sometime in the future. But things are different now. So when Jongin and Sehun asked if they could go watch a movie for the last time in LA, Chanyeol ushered them into an uber before going back to the café where Baekhyun’s watching him with a smile. It’s then that he asks,

_“Happy ka?”_

Baekhyun raises both eyebrows, unsure of where the question came from but Chanyeol’s standing in front of him, waiting for an answer. Bravely and so un-Baekhyun, he places both his hands on Chanyeol’s waist.

“It’s good to be home.”

Ideally, things would pick up from there. Things would be easy, the second time around. They’d be happier and come six months later or so, they’d be engaged. Or something in the likes of that. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been through so much and their love story has proved then and again, that they were always going to end up together _but it wasn’t._

Sometimes things were happy.

Sometimes things were sad.

Sometimes Chanyeol refused to pick up the phone for days on end especially when Baekhyun accidentally spilled the three words he’s been afraid of hearing so soon one night on the phone. He hung up so fast and turned off his phone. He refused to speak to him for a day and a half until Baekhyun marched up to his office with an Americano in hand (with a packet of Splenda, of course) and some croissant to tell him in frustration,

_“Chanyeol, naiirita na ko sayo.”_

Half of Baekhyun expects Chanyeol to loosen up and just be _okay._ That’s just how he is. He yields whenever Baekhyun gets frustrated because and angry Baekhyun meant a crying Baekhyun and the world knows it’s Chanyeol’s kryptonite. But things were different now and it’s why Baekhyun had to hold back the tears because it was Chanyeol who cried first—the Americano was mixed the way he liked it and the chocolate cinnamon croissant was his favorite.

 _“Why are you looking at me like that?”_ Baekhyun tries to sound angry but his voice almost fades in the end. _“Sasabihin mo lang kung bakit ka umiiwas eh! Ano ba ‘yan!”_

 _“Wala nga kasi.”_ Chanyeol says quietly, typing away on his computer (typing nonsense. He just couldn’t look at Baekhyun for too long or he’d bawl).

_“Dahil ba nag I love y—“_

_“AH! Ang ingay!”_

Ah. Baekhyun understood. He stands up straight, a small smile appearing on his face. This is new. Baekhyun never really owned up to anything and tried to win Chanyeol over any argument. It was always the other way around. Oh, how did he not experience the joy of trying to make it up to the love of his life? Baekhyun’s heart felt warm. It felt like he was flooded with some sort magic as he walked towards the other side of the table where Chanyeol sat, slowly turning the swivel chair to face him. Baekhyun kneels in front of him and takes both hands that were on his face.

 _“Hindi ko sinabi yun kasi minamadali kita.”_ Baekhyun coos.

 _“Eh bakit mo sinabi?”_ Sounding petulant like a child, Chanyeol glares.

_“Gusto ko lang sabihin because it’s true. Is that wrong?”_

_“I feel pressured.”_

_“To love me back? You shouldn’t kasi—“_

_“No.”_ Chanyeol cuts him off. _“To be the person in your head. I don’t know how to fit the ideal. Whether kung yung Chanyeol ba sa utak mo ay yung nung sixteen years ago or some kind of image nab aka hindi ko nanaman mapanindigan.”_

_“Anong—“_

_“Kasi ito lang ako, B.”_ He sighs. He flips his hand so he’d be the one holding Baekhyun’s. _“This is the boring twenty something—“_

_“Thirty-two.”_

_“Fine. Thirty-two. I’m just this boring thirty-two-year-old engineer who has only loved one person in his life. Therefore, I don’t know how to love any other than that. We both know that the first time didn’t end so well so what makes you think, I’d be any better now? Baek, I’m sc—“_

It happens so fast. One minutes, Baekhyun is listening to him intently, the next minute, he’s kissing him. He’s gripping onto the sides of Chanyeol’s chair as he kisses him hard as if to prove a point. It’s thirty seconds later that it registers to Chanyeol what their situation is. He pulls him onto his lap to kiss him better and then he feels a pair of hands on the back of his head and his nape. When Baekhyun pulls away, all flushed and smiley, he grabs both of his cheeks to peck him one more time before he says,

 _“You’re not just an engineer. You’re a COO. A handsome, smart, COO who I love so, so much.”_ Baekhyun sighs. As if his love for Chanyeol was just too much, in the best way possible, that he needed to let it out—to just keep talking. _“Ikaw lang yung gusto ko. All your corny jokes na itatawag mo sakin ng alas dos ng umaga, all your random roses to my office, all your surprise breakfast meals na ikaw pa talaga ang magluluto—Chanyeol, I want that. I want you.”_

All the ups and downs;

All the _I’m sures_ and _Maybe nots;_

All the _Definitelys_ and _Definitely Maybes_ led them to now—a cheesy phone call at three thirty in the morning on a Monday some three weeks later after Baekhyun went to his office for clarification. They’re laughing, clapping like seals at their current situation.

“Babe!” Baekhyun groans. “Ano ba ‘yan! Isang buwan ko na sinasabi sa mga kapatid ko na may boyfriend na ko tapos di mo naman pala alam.”

Ah. _That._ After their conversation at Chanyeol’s office, Baekhyun kind of just assumed they were an item then. A clear item. There were kisses and hand-holdings shortly after that but when he called at exactly twelve in the morning to greet him a _happy first month, baby,_ Chanyeol could only answer him with silence. The latter was just about to plan how to ask Baekhyun to be his boyfriend but the former thought they’ve already been for a month.

“Eh dapat sinabi mo!” Chanyeol teases. “Malay ko bang tayo na.”

“Ah, ganon? So nakikipagdate ka siguro in the last month no?”

“Oy!”

“Nako, ayoko na. Fine, sige, sige. Single na tayo both. Bahala ka diyan. Bawiin ko na lang kina kuya!”

“Wala nang bawian ‘yon, baby. Happy first month din sayo. Finally, alam na ng boyfriend mo na boyfriend mo siya.”

“Malapit ka ng maging single, Chanyeol Park.” Laughter and then a groan. “Chanyeol, grabe ka talaga! Pagkatapos mo ‘kong imomol—“

“Nagulat nga ko nilalaplap mo ko ng hindi pa tayo kaya—“

“Yang bibig mo, babe!”

They’ve been in a heated yet romantic discussion for about three and a half hours now. Chanyeol will never tell him that there’s a huge weight taken off his shoulders and Baekhyun will never admit at how happy he is to hear him laugh.

“So, kalian naging tayo ulit, b?” He tries to suppress a chuckle but it escapes anyway. Baekhyun mutters a string of curse words before answering,

“June 14. Puta ka.”

Chanyeol wheezes. “Basta baby, next year, ako na magpopropose ha?”

He expects a laugh or an objection but he doesn’t get any. Unbeknownst to him, Baekhyun’s mouth is hung agape on the other line and his heart went from calm to trying to get out of his chest.

“Baekhyun…?”

But they’ll be thirty-three next year and it would be the best age to build a family.

_Or something like that._

“What makes you think isang taon lang kitang boboyfriend-in at papayag na ‘kong pakasalan ka agad?” Baekhyung challenges. He tries to neutralize his voice but he’s smiling so wide, he knows Chanyeol can sense it.

“Mahal mo ‘ko eh.”

“Di pa nga tayo nagsesex—“

“Pwede ko naming remedyuhan ‘yan ngayon na. Gusto mo ba?”

“Iisipin ko pa. Binadtrip mo ‘ko ngayon eh.”

“Oy!” Chanyeol shakes his head. _This. This is what he needs for the rest of his life._ “Basta next year, baby, ako naman ha?”

“If I answer that now, baka maging kumportable ka lang tapos mawala na ‘yung thrill.”

“Sus.” Chanyeol laughs. “Ikaw nga, tinanggal mo yung thrill nang pagsagot ko sayo as a boyf—“

“Chanyeol!”

“Fine.”

Just then, Baekhyun yawns.

“Babe, you do know I have a meeting with your senior associate tomorrow right? Pag na-late ako, sayo ang sisi, ha?”

“Akong bahala. I’ll fire him pag di ka inintay.”

“Napaka-yabang nanaman po niya.” Another yawn.

“Go sleep, baby. I’ll see you tomorrow? Pagtapos ng meeting mo, puntahan mo na lang ako sa office.”

“Got it.” A third yawn. “Pinuyat mo ko, bwisit ka.”

“Happy first month, baby.”

“CHE!”

“Seryoso nga kasi! Best month of my life.” Chanyeol says, seriously this time. “I love you.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun yields. “I love you too, babe.”

“Babe?”

“Hmm?”

“Next ye—“

“Good night, baby. See you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI PLS BE KIND TO ME I DIDN'T BETA THIS HAHAHAHA
> 
> 1\. Tweet me @__jonginnie (yes two underscores!)  
> 2\. Let me know your favorite quote, line, scenes!!  
> 3\. My DMs are open!!!!!!!
> 
> Comment??? Enjoy????? Thank you!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
